User talk:SalemtheCruel
Archive 1 Hi Salem, I made an archive for you and put all of your messages into the archive, just a little gift out of friendship for you ;) Niko Banks Hi, want to be friends? :), 05:00, September 24, 2011, (UTC) Workin on it right now! should be up later!--Wolf985 15:31, September 24, 2011 (UTC)wolf985 Trade I'll draw them as soon as I finish the picture for Lord Rose Thorn. If you wouldn't mind, I'd like you to draw, for your half, Lady Ahamai and her son Emperor Bluddwing, characters coming up in my story shortly. Both are bats; their descriptions are as follows. I give them in color but a black and white picture would suffice. ''Ahamai - EXTREMELY old, tall bat, with grey fur, black wings, solid balck eyes, and lots of wrinkles. She has lost the ability of flight due to several holes puncturing her wings, and walks like a regular beast. One tiny upper fang sticks out ever so slightly. Wears a dark violet sleeveless robe that hangs down to her footclaws, with a gold spiderweb-style lace around the collar and lower hem. Also wears a small circlet of gold with a large ruby in its center, and a gold sash fastened with a ruby pin.'' ''Bluddwing - Shorter and stockier than his mother; brown spiky fur and black wings. Eyes are clear grey with slitted black pupils. Has two lower fangs which are very large and stick up when his mouth is closed, like a troll's face. Wears a sleeveless orange jerkin embroidered with gold flame designs. This is fastened with a broad, crystal-studded black belt. Also wears a gold and ruby medallion, a cape of raven feathers fastened by a large bone sliver, and an ornate gold crown with lots of white crystals and rubies in it.'' If you don't mind, draw them standing side by side on the floor of their tunnel, instead of perched upside down like bats normally do. These characters will appear within the next couple of chapters and as they come down from their perch to meet the visitors to their cave, they don't spend much time upside down. God Bless, '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' 15:50, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Writers block is an awful thing to have! I myself suffer from it frequently. I went back and read "Sisters but they arent" and maybe you could write a little about Redwood's past a bit before she was adopted and since Risko was only mentioned as a young one do a chapter about him as an older ferret and what h's doing with his life. Could he be looking for his long lost sister or has he given up all hope in finding her? Anyways I hope this helps.--Wolf985 17:08, September 24, 2011 (UTC)wolf985 Here they are Risko and Onepaw! i finally finished them! Hope you like! Hey Salem, About Redwood and Scirius... since they're traveling together they could run into a small vermin band which causes a setback in their journey. Also how old is Scirius? It doesn't really matter, but still good info to know. Scirius could eventually tell Redwood more details of what happened to make him an assassin. Just a suggestion :) --Wolf985 23:38, September 24, 2011 (UTC)Wolf985 I'm sorry to hear that. You know you always have my prayers when these things happen. :) God Bless, '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' 01:17, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Seems pretty good to me! I've enjoyed reading what you've got so far. Did you look over the character descriptions I sent you? If they're too complicated feel free to pick your own from this list. God Bless, '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' 01:22, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Its' a bit of a long list, though. God Bless, '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' 01:30, September 25, 2011 (UTC) sorry about that, it's uploaded now ---- Selound Ahh good morning, I see the assasins have failed 03:07, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Here's she is. Hope you like it :D To God be the Glory--Lilac Stormrudder 21:54, September 25, 2011 (UTC) --Lilac Stormrudder 21:57, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Sorry for the long reply. I went through brain surgery earlier this year Hi, Salem! I'm sorry for the long wait in my reply. I was offline because I was having health issues; I went through medical tests last year and brain surgery earlier this year to stop a grand-mal seizure condition I've had since birth. I'm still having tests run at my doctor's office in Gainesville, FL. --WildloughRhulain Taste stones! 00:38, September 26, 2011 (UTC) well, uh, sure, what do you wanna talk about?-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 00:55, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Of course we can be friends, matey! I'm glad to count you as one of mine. I was scared before the surgery, but I was willing to go through it. So far, things have gone great. And I'm glad to count you as one of my many friends, Salem :) --WildloughRhulain Taste stones! 01:00, September 26, 2011 (UTC) you sure get upset easy... who told you that? Niko right? i just don't like having to deal with coming up with conversations. most of the people on here i don't have anything in common with, as far as i can tell -- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 01:02, September 26, 2011 (UTC) surprise surprise. niko tends to type without thinking, so i guess he would bring something up about me seeing as he and i have gotten into a lot of disagreements lately. and as to the award thing... well, the person who gave the rewards isn't here anymore, and she usually gave them to people she liked, not out of prejudice, but out of the fact she looked at their blogs if she hung out around their userpage.-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 01:11, September 26, 2011 (UTC) well, i haven't seen her here. have you?-- Ferretmaiden RAWR! I'm An Artist! Fear Me! 01:15, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Hi, Salem, I'm nearly done, just adding some minor details. It'll be done be tomorrow, I can guarantee you that. :) By the way, can you read chapters 5 and 6 of my fanfic? I just put it up. Please comment! ;) Kalm Treeblade I'm with ya mate, and I'll always be! Thank you! :D Kalm Treeblade I'm with ya mate, and I'll always be! Alrighty, just tell me what to draw!--Wolf985 01:43, September 26, 2011 (UTC)Wolf985 Hi, Salem! My day's been great! XD Kalm Treeblade I'm with ya mate, and I'll always be! Done! Now I can finally finish stuff in a timely fashion again. Here's your picture; let me know if you like it. I'm not too good at drawing characters in extreme motion. God Bless, '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' 04:06, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Hello :{D lol, nothing much! i'm just looking at this screen!--Slagars band(Want to talk? Beware! Le mad! ) 19:37, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Well, i know you waited a long time for this so here it is! if you have any issues, PM me! God Bless! Ariyh, Scriptor mirifice 01:58, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Sure, what do you need help with? God Bless, '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' 03:10, September 27, 2011 (UTC) About what? God bless, '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' 01:42, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Since you're drawing two characters for me I'll consider it part of the same art trade. :) What do you want me to draw? God Bless, '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' 02:32, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Ok Salem here is the link to speeqe, http://redwallwars.speeqe.com/ Niko Banks Whats up gangsta!, 08:50, September 28, 2011, (UTC) Hi Salem! Here is a pencil version of Rorzan for you. I'll get to coloring and extra details soon enough and then I'll replace this one with the new version. Hope you like it! thumb|200px|Rorzan -- Neildown[[User talk:Neildown|''"Deus vult!"]] 19:05, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Sure. :)--Wolf985 21:53, September 29, 2011 (UTC)wolf985 Of course I would like to know! please tell!--Wolf985 21:56, September 29, 2011 (UTC)wolf985 I just finished reading ALNM and it was......AWESOME! Love the cliffhanger at the end! It was a beautiffuly written story and I hope you keep writing and keep me updated!01:09, September 30, 2011 (UTC)~Wolf985 Hey I'm sorry I took so long to reply. I'm glad you like my picture though can't wait to see how your picture turns out :D To God be the Glory --Lilac Stormrudder 15:10, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Sure, i'll chat with ya--Wolf985 20:59, September 30, 2011 (UTC)wolf985 Request Finished Hi Salem! Rorzan is finished - hope you like it! (note - it appears on my screen as the black & white image but you should be able to see the colored version. If it isn't then just send me a message and I shold be able to fix it.) thumb|200px| -- Neildown[[User talk:Neildown|"Deus vult!"]] 21:38, September 30, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry to hear that -I'll be praying. God Bless, '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' 14:31, October 1, 2011 (UTC) I'll get to it as soon as I can; Right now I've got to get the prizes to the two people who won my art contest. I will try to have it up within the week. How's your end of the trade coming? GOd Bless, '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure!' 15:17, October 1, 2011 (UTC) I'm on speeq if you want to chat!--Wolf985 16:05, October 1, 2011 (UTC)wolf985 Sorry it took me so long to get back; I had a softball game today. Don't worry about how your picture comes out; I am a firm believer in the variance of drawing styles between different artists so I hesitate to say if any non-crude picture can truly be "Bad". Just have fun with it, make any changes you want if necessary, and don't worry about it. :) God Bless, '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure!' 02:28, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Just so you know I Finished your picture of Vilaya but I can't get it uploaded. :( I will keep trying but it might take a while. God Bless, '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure!' 21:47, October 2, 2011 (UTC) I got it! I got around the wiki glitch! Here's your picture. God Bless, '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure!' 02:58, October 3, 2011 (UTC) You're Welcome! I'm glad you like it. God Bless, '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure!' 13:21, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Well here she is, Saphira the Pike! I hope you like! Done It's finally done! Vilaya, the Sable Quean! Hope you like! --[[User:JumpoverMoon|'JumpoverMoon']][[User talk:JumpoverMoon| '''Kachunk!']] 02:29, October 5, 2011 (UTC)